Super Mario Galaxy: La novela
by Yamo
Summary: Cada 100 años, se celebra el festival de la estrellas. Mario va a celebrarlo junto con Peach, sin embargo Bowser vuelve a hacer lo que siempre hace, raptar a la princesa. Ahora Mario tendrá que embarcarse en una aventura de proporciones cósmicas.
1. Festival de las Estrellas

**SUPER MARIO GALAXY: La novelización**

Capítulo 1: El Festival de las Estrellas 

_Cada cien años, un cometa aparece sobre los cielos del Mushroom Kingdom._

_En un año, el cometa era tan grande que lleno los cielos de estrellas fugaces que cayeron._

_Los Toad llevaron los pedazos de estrella al castillo, donde se transformaron en una gran Power Star._

_Debió ser un momento verdaderamente feliz para los habitantes del Mushroom Kingdom._

_Esa fue la noche del Festival de las Estrellas, sostenido cada cien años para celebrar la llegada del cometa._

_Querido Mario:_

_Estaré esperando por ti en el castillo en la noche del Festival de las Estrellas. Hay algo especial que quisiera darte._

_De Peach._

Esa fue la carta que recibió de Princesa. Mario con gustó acepto la invitación. Su hermano, Luigi, fue mucho más temprano que el pero los dos acordaron verse en el castillo de la princesa.

El plomero llegó casi justo a la medianoche, cuando el festival está en su apogeo. Todos los habitantes del Pueblo Toad, que está antes del castillo de Peach, saludaron a Mario Así como en el cuento, trozos de estrellas llovían del cielo. Los Toad del pueblo intentaban atrapar los pedazos de estrella, algunos lo lograban, otros no tenían tanta suerte, pero todos se divertían. Nada parecía ir mal...hasta que se oyó un estruendo seguido de varios bólidos de fuego que destruyen algunas casas. Mario trató de buscar la causa, cuando dirigió su mirada en el cielo.

Aeronaves, que ondeaban la bandera con el rostro del Rey de los Koopas.

No había visto desde hace algunos años, cuando Bowser trató de conquistar el Mushroom World junto con sus hijos, los Koopalings. Había una flota entera sobre Toad Town, disparando cañones a las casas de sus habitantes, y estos eran congelados en cristales.

Toad Town estaba en llamas, Mario trataba de esquivar la lluvia de fuego y hielo, luego ve como la nave insignia de la flota, comandado por Bowser, se acercaba al castillo de la princesa.

Mientras tanto, Peach observaba junto a la Guardia Real Toad desde el balcón del castillo como la flota de Aeronaves destruían todo. Ella, por alguna razón, sostenía un peculiar muñeco con la forma de una estrella blanca. La nave de Bowser se acercó al castillo. El monstruo se acercó más al balcón para estar cara a cara con la princesa.

"¡Princesa Peach!"- bramó mientras humo salía de los agujeros en su nariz. Los guardias se pusieron frente a Peach en un intento de protegerla –"Estás formalmente invitada a la creación de mi nueva galaxia"- los Toad perdieron todo valor que tenía al oír hablar al líder de los Koopas, incluso uno de ellos se esconde detrás de la princesa. Sus cuerpos no dejaban de temblar. En cuanto Peach, por alguna razón extraña, se aferró al muñeco en forma de estrella.

Bowser suelta una gran carcajada al ver terror de la gente champiñón, luego levanta sus cortos brazos al cielo, creando una especie de bola de electricidad.

"¡La fiesta se acabó!"- rugió. En el cielo, apareció un gigantesco disco volador…un OVNI, que se reflejaba en la mirada de la princesa, quien parecía no tener salvación.

Mientras tanto, las llamas seguían consumiendo el pequeño pueblo de los Toad, y la mayoría de sus residentes estaban congelados o en estado de pánico. Mario trató de liberarlos, pero el cristal era demasiado duro. Uno de los Toad se acerca al plomero y le dice –"No pierdas el tiempo Mario, tú eres el único que puede salvar a la princesa"- dudó en dejar a los Toad en ese estado, sin embargo…el Toad tenía razón. Con algo de remordimiento, Mario salió del pueblo y corrió hacia el castillo.

Siguió corriendo, tratando de evitar la lluvia de cañones. Dio un vistazo atrás, contemplando la destrucción…Bowser…pensó con rabia. Este era por mucho su ataque más brutal que haya hecho. ¿Toda esta violencia sin sentido para capturar a Peach? No se lo iba a perdonar, esta vez terminaría con él de una vez por todas. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al puente que conecta al castillo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El platillo volador se posó directamente sobre la estructura de concreto, muchos destellos de varios colores salían de él. Esferas blancas de luz aparecieron en la parte inferior de la nave espacial que luego se convirtieron en un láser, que corta la tierra alrededor del castillo en un círculo perfecto como si fuera una espada. Causó un temblor que sacudió a la princesa, a Mario y puso a los Toad paranoicos. Uno al verlos se da una cuenta de porque Bowser ha podido raptar a Peach todos estos años…mala seguridad.

Las aeronaves rodearon el lugar para después dejar caer sus anclas para engancharlas a las paredes del castillo. Luego, los barcos voladores cargan el castillo, más allá de las nubes, más allá de los cielos del Mushroom Kingdom pero no se detuvieron ahí, lograron rebasar del mismo planeta, hasta llegar al espacio exterior. Hubo una ocasión en que Bowser hizo algo parecido, pero esa vez no lo había llevado hasta el espacio.

Ahora, ¿cómo es que Mario, Peach y los otros no se quemaron con la fricción de la atmósfera y como es que respiran en el vacío del espacio? Es mejor no pensar mucho en eso.

Después de toda la conmoción, por fin hubo una tranquilidad temporal. Los guardias Toad siguen demostrando su inutilidad estando abrazados uno del otro, temblando de miedo.

Peach grita –"Mario"- esperando que pueda salvarla. El plomero trata de levantarse, pero repentinamente un Magikoopa, de la legión hechicera de Bowser, apareció de la nada.

Entre balbuceos dijo –"Adiós. Disfruta del vuelo"- La vara que traía empezó a brillar de un color rojo. Chilló al momento de lanzar una bola de fuego hacia Mario, quien no pudo reaccionar y recibió el ataque a quemarropa, derribándolo y destruyendo el área a su alrededor. Mario caía a una muerte segura.

El Magikoopa satisfecho de su fechoría desaparece riéndose, mientras Peach gritó por última vez el nombre de Mario, sin embargo en el espacio nadie puede escucharte gritar. El castillo y la flota desaparecieron en una estela de luz.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que el muñeco que traía Peach había desaparecido.


	2. Gateway Galaxy El Portal Celestial

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo**

* * *

**Super Mario Galaxy: La novela**

**Capítulo 2: El portal celestial**

Mario despertó y lo primero que vio fue una especie de estrella blanca-plateada flotando alrededor de él. Miró a su alrededor, eran estrellas, luego se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño planetoide, en el espacio. La pequeña criatura de un 'puff' se transformó en un conejo blanco.

-Finalmente despiertas. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Mario no entendía nada, pero seguiría su juego por los momentos, por lo que comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Salta!

Corrió y corrió tras el pequeño animal hasta que se detuvo con otros dos conejos similares.

-Juguemos a las escondidas – dijeron. – Si puedes atraparnos a todos nosotros, te diremos dónde estas. – y los conejos desaparecieron con un 'puff'

Mario no tenía más opción que seguir su juego si quería salvar a la princesa Peach. Encontró a uno de los conejos fácilmente entre los arbustos pero los otros dos fueron un dolor de cabeza. Mario cayó en un agujero del planeta enano y salió por el otro lado, encontrando otro conejo. Gravedad cero puede ser muy interesante. El último conejo lo encontró dentro de un tubo.

Finalmente los conejos volvieron a tomar su forma original de estrellas.

-Vaya, nos atrapaste a todos. Tal vez tú puedas ayudar a _Mamá_

Mario escucho un temblor y una luz lo cegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, un castillo apareció de la nada. Mario corrió hacia el pequeño edificio, y ahí apareció una chica.

Estaba envuelta en una estela blanca, llevaba un vestido azul de mangas largas, pero no de un azul cualquiera, era de ese azul que sólo se podía ver cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes. También llevaba unos aretes en forma de estrellas, y una corona gris con rubíes y zafiros incrustados. Su rostro era increíblemente similar al de Peach, pensó Mario, sin embargo era diferente. Era mucho más maduro, aunque también podía ver la soledad en él. Su cabello era pálidamente rubio y tenía ojos azules.

-Te he estado observando desde aquí. Este lugar lo llamamos el **Portal Celestial…** - su voz era algo monótona – Mi nombre es Rosalina. Yo observo y protejo el cosmos. Para salvar a tu _ser querido_ necesitaras el poder para viajar por el espacio. – Agito su varita y la estrella que lo había despertado apareció detrás de ella – _Destello_ puede darte ese poder, te lo confiaré a tu cuidado.

El Destello, como ella así lo llamó, dio varios giros en el aire sobre Mario para después meterse dentro de él. Mario vio cómo sus manos brillaban, sentía en su cuerpo un nuevo poder que corría a través de él.

-La desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros, así como también a ti te ha visitado. Con Destello, espero que puedas rescatar a las **Grand Stars**. Que las estrellas guíen tu camino – dijo, y después desapareció.

Otro Destello apareció a su lado. -¿Crees que puedes usar tu poder para romper este pedazo de cristal?- Mario asintió, luego corrió hacia el cristal y de un giro lo destruyo. Mario se sorprendió con la facilidad que lo hizo, el poder de los Destellos debía ser grande.

Una gran estrella naranja apareció de los restos del cristal. Mario volteó con el ser estelar y preguntó qué era.

-Ese es un **Anillo Estelar**. Si saltas dentro de él y giras, te disparará hacia el espacio como un cometa. Ahora explora el universo y descubre todas las galaxias que hay en él. Buena suerte.

Se preguntaba que quiso decir con eso de "ser dispara como un cometa". Habría que averiguarlo. Mario salto dentro de la estrella y giro.

¡BANG!

Mario fue disparado con gran fuerza, y salió volando por el espacio a gran velocidad. Aterrizó en un nuevo planetoide, y había otro Destello esperándolo.

-Hola. ¿Tú estás ayudando a Mamá no es así? – Mario estaba confundido, pero asintió – Bueno, te tenía preparado un Anillo Estelar; pero luego los Goombas llegaron y lo rompieron en cinco pedazos y fueron esparcidos alrededor de aquí ¿Crees que puedes encontrarlos? – Mario asintió de nuevo - ¡Gracias! Sólo ten cuidado de no caer en el agujero negro.

Mario vio hacia abajo y ahí estaba. Un agujero negro girando como loco dentro del pequeño planeta hueco. Se hizo nota así mismo. No caer o tendrás muerte segura.

Encontró un pedazo cerca de una de las fisuras del planeta, luego vio a su alrededor y encontró otras dos piezas. Encontró uno cerca de unos Goombas, seres con forma de hongo y traidores del Mushroom Kingdom, los cuales no dieron pelea alguna. El último pedazo lo encontró dentro de un cristal.

Los fragmentos volaron y se unieron formando un Anillo Estelar. Corrió dentro del anillo y giro.

¡BANG!

Mario se tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a esto de ser disparado a la velocidad de la luz por el espacio. Ahora había aterrizado en planeta totalmente hecho de metal. Ahí encontró a otro Destello encerrado en una jaula.

-¡Sácame de aquí! Uno de los malos debe tener la llave. – gritó. Mario recorrió el planeta, aplastando y haciendo girar varios Goombas, hasta encontrar la llave y liberar el Destello - ¡Gracias! ¿Podrías rescatar a mi amigo que esta arriba? – Mario dijo que sí - ¡Que bueno! Ahora me transformaré en un Anillo Estelar, espera…

-¡Transformación! – chilló el pequeño ser y de un giro se había convertido en una versión miniatura de un Anillo Estelar. Mario saltó dentro de él y salió disparado, aunque en ese instante la distancia era más corta.

El planeta no era muy diferente al anterior. Había otro Destello encerrado, así que supuso que tendría que derrotar a varios Goombas. Pero esta vez el Goomba era tan grande que casi no cabía en el planetoide. Sin embargo, Mario lo atacó con un giro mareándolo y posteriormente lo pateo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndolo desaparecer, dejando la llave que tenía. Mario liberó al Destello y un tubo apareció junto con él.

-Sígueme, deprisa.

Mario lo siguió y se metió al tubo. Ahora se encontraba dentro del planeta…y estaba caminando de cabeza. Ahí vio una extraña máquina junto a una estrella gigante.

-Esa es la Grand Star. Los malos están absorbiendo su energía usando esa máquina. Tienes que encontrar la manera de apagar esa horrible máquina – dijo el Destello.

Mario caminó hacia donde estaba la estrella gigante, cuando notó varios botones amarillos. Se paró sobre uno de los botones, y éste se puso azul. Quizás si oprimía todos los botones amarillos y los volvía azules, pasaría algo.

Estaba caminando, presionando botones cuando…

ZAP

Fue electrocutado por detrás por unas de las plataformas móviles. Que buena suerte tuvo que sobrevivió, tendría que tener más cuidado. Mario corrió y esquivó en su camino presionando botones, miró que la máquina se había apagado y la jaula donde se encontraba la Grand Star explotó.

Mario tomó la estrella, estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado la primera Grand Star que no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción.

-¡Wahooo!

Éste era el primer paso para Mario en su viaje para salvar el cosmos y a Peach de Bowser.

Finalmente la Grand Star y Mario se fueron volando.


	3. Good Egg Galaxy Planta Dino Piraña

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y de su creador, Shigeru Miyamoto.**

* * *

**Super Mario Galaxy: La novela**

**Capítulo 3: Good Egg Galaxy. Planta Dino-piraña**

La Grand Star ahora lo había llevado a un lugar diferente, una especie de castillo quizás.

Mario se paró frente a un orbe y luego la Grand Star entro en la esfera y le devolvió la vida.

Parte de la estructura se había iluminado, y también se abrió la puerta de una especie de bóveda. En eso vio a Rosalina junto con un Destello de color negro, observando el orbe.

-¡Ha vuelto la luz del faro! – Gritó el Destello oscuro – Su brillo sigue débil, brilla tanto como una estrella de clase 6, pero al menos los pobres Destellos podrán sobrevivir.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a la Grand Star. Esta gente estelar es mi familia… Significan mucho para mí – Rosalina voltea a ver a Mario – Bienvenido al **Observatorio del Cometa**. Es mi hogar, y también el de los Destellos.

_Nosotros viajamos por el cosmos._

_Pasamos por esta área cada cien años, pero repentinamente nos detuvimos frente a este planeta._

_Una extraña fuerza gravitacional atrapo nuestra nave, quitándonos Trozos de Estrella y nuestra fuente de poder, las Power Stars. _

_Nuestra nave perdió su poder, quedándose en un estado de hibernación, sin poder moverse._

_Aquellos que se llevaron a tu __**ser querido**__ tomaron las Power Stars…Y descubrieron el poder para viajar por el universo._

Las cosas se aclaraban un poco para Mario. Bowser uso el poder de las Power Star que robo del observatorio para aumentar el poder de sus tropas y así poder lanzar un ataque a gran escala al astillo de Peach, y secuestrarla. Sin embargo, aún no sabía el objetivo final de Bowser. Y con lo poderoso que es ahora, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-Por favor, necesito de ayuda. Este observatorio usa poder estelar para proyectar imágenes de las galaxias que están esparcidas por el espacio. Y… existe la posibilidad que podamos usar nuestras estrellas restantes para buscar más Power Star. Mira por allá.

Rosalina apunta con su mano el lugar que se había abierto gracias a la Grand Star que trajo Mario.

-Estos cuartos redondos los llamamos bóvedas. Nosotros observamos las galaxias desde las bóvedas como la que estas viendo. Pero la única que esta funcionando ahora, energizada por el poder estelar que restauraste, es este… El Mirador.

-Por favor ve al Mirador y trata de recuperar las Power Star de las galaxias que puedas ver desde ahí – dijo casi en tono de súplica.

-Si hacemos eso, - hablaba ahora el Destello negro – seremos capaces de restaurar la habilidad del observatorio para volar como nave estelar. Y luego quizás podemos perseguir a los ladrones que se llevaron las Power Star.

Mario asintió y se dirigió al primer domo. Antes de entrar, volteo a ver el cielo estrellado; se preguntaba como estaría Peach. Se prometió a si mismo salar a Peach a toda costa. Luego volteo y corrió hacia adentro del domo.

Alli, lo esperaba el Destello negro que estaba junto a Rosalina, y también estaba un Destello azul.

-¡Bienvenida! Esta bóveda actúa como un ojo para el observatorio. Desde aquí, nosotros podemos ver galaxias distantes. Una vez que este Destello se transforme en una **Estrella Imán**, él te guiará a estas galaxias lejanas. Simplemente concentra el poder estelar del Destello que llevas dentro de ti y la Estrella Imán te levantara del suelo- segundos después el Destello se transformo en una versión azul miniatura de un Anillo Estelar.

Mario trato de 'concentrar su poder estelar', aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Lo único que supo fue que un 'puntero' con forma de estrella 'toco' la Estrella Imán y ésta levanto a Mario del suelo y lo encerró en una burbuja, donde le fue mostrado un gran mapa.

-Estas son las galaxias que pueden ser observadas desde esta bóveda. Las que están oscuras aún no las puedes acceder, pero las que están amarillas puedes entrar y salir cuando. Mientras más Power Star consigas, podrás acceder más galaxias. Detecto energía estelar en esta galaxia que ves aquí, – apunta en el mapa la única galaxia visible, una que tenía un huevo gigante en medio – pero te advierto que también detecto energía maligna. ¡Están fuera de la escala! Ten cuidado… ¿Alguna duda? – Mario preguntó como podía regresar al observatorio – Fácil, una vez que tomes la Power Star, esta te llevara de regreso al observatorio. Ten cuidado y suerte.

Un anillo estelar apareció y disparo a Mario hacia su primera escala: **Good Egg Galaxy **(Galaxia Ovoestrella).

Mario aterrizo en un jardín junto a una pequeña casa. Después de derrotar a unos monstruos azules con rostro de pulpo, Mario observó a sus alrededores, pudo divisar varios pequeños planetas con formas peculiares; uno parecía una plataforma, otro parecía estar hueco, el que le seguía tenía forma de huevo con puntos verdes – el cual Mario pensó se parecía al huevo de un Yoshi – y otro parecía la parte superior de un trompo. Éste último planeta estaba al lado de un agujero negro.

Después de observar el lugar, Mario se fue a explorar la parte baja del planeta donde estaba. Era mucho más oscuro que la parte superior, contrastándola totalmente. Parecía un castillo medieval. En la parte de arriba encontró a un Destello al cual le pidió que se transformara en un Anillo Estelar para que lo llevara a otro planeta, éste parecía tres pequeñas esferas unidas con caminos de lodo y rocas gigantes rodando entre ellos. Mario se dio cuenta que tenía que armar un Anillo Estelar. No tardo mucho en hacer eso y fue disparado a otro planeta. Éste era bastante simple, era solo un planeta de césped. Derrotó a una Planta Piraña que estaba ahí y tomó los Trozos de Estrella que dejo. En el lugar de la planta, apareció una enredadera.

Con movimientos parecidos a un gimnasta olímpico ganando una medalla de oro, Mario sube por la enredadera y llega al planeta hueco que había visto antes. Fue sorprendido por unos monstruos azules que se le pegaron al cuerpo, pero se libra fácilmente de ellos con un giro, y toma sus Trozos de Estrella. Corre por el planeta hasta encontrarse con otra Planta Piraña gigante de color púrpura. Noto una especie de globo en sus alrededor, entonces le dio un giro al globo que golpea a la planta y la destruye, dejando Trozos de Estrella y otra enredadera. Mario toma los trozos de estrella y sube por la nueva enredadera hasta llegar a un planetoide con césped, arena y unos bloques grises. Sube por los bloques grises, derrotando monstruos en el camino, hasta llegar al tope y entrar al Anillo Estelar.

Después de ser disparado, aterrizó en un pequeño planeta, más bien aterrizo en un extraño huevo gigante que se encontraba ahí. Extrañamente, el huevo se empezó a mover. Mario vio una especie de 'cola' y se le ocurrió golpearla. Uso su giro para hacerlo, e hizo que la cola golpeara el huevo y lo rompiera. Del huevo salió un cruce de dinosaurio y de una planta piraña…era una **Planta Dino-Piraña**.

La criatura hizo un chillido furioso para luego cargarse contra Mario. El hombre de rojo trató de escapar pero no pudo hacerlo y el mutante lo mandó a volar. Rápidamente se repuso y uso su ataque de giro para golpearle la cola, que causo que lo golpeara de nuevo en la cabeza. El monstruo estaba increíblemente enojado, tanto que hasta le salía humo de la cabeza. Mario apenas esquivo su embestida y volvió a golpear su cola con mucha mas fuerza que antes y le pega en la cabeza. La bestia hizo su último rugido antes de caer finalmente y desaparecer en una explosión púrpura.

De la nube púrpura aparece la Power Star. Mario felizmente la toma, y la estrella dorada se lo lleva volando al observatorio, para seguir con su búsqueda.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo esto. intentare escribir lo mas rapido posible. Y para quien pregunto sobre la historia de Rosalina, vere como meto la historia.


	4. HoneyHive Galaxy Mario Abeja revolotea

**Super Mario Galaxy: La novela**

**Capítulo 4: ****HoneyHive Galaxy. ¡Mario Abeja! ¡Revolotea!**

Mario volvió a Good Egg Galaxy por otra estrella. Se encontró con un Destello de color rosado, quien le había pedido que le diera 100 Trozos de Estrella. Después de haber juntado viajando entre los distintos planetas del sistema, alimentó a la estrella glotona y este se inflo como un globo para luego dispararse a si mismo y convertirse en un nuevo planeta. En ese planeta, la gravedad le dio dolor de cabeza pero pudo salir de él para luego caer en otro planeta donde se encontraba la estrella. La obtuvo fácilmente y regreso al observatorio.

Cuando volvió al domo, el Destello Negro le tenía unas buenas noticias.

-Bien hecho, valiente explorador. Has descubierto una nueva galaxia. El recolectar Power Star expandirá nuestro rango de visión, quizás así podremos encontrar alguna base enemiga…"

Mario subió a la Estrella Imán y miró el mapa, había un punto amarillo y lo eligió, revelando la siguiente galaxia: **HoneyHive Galaxy** (Galaxia Reino de las Abejas) y se lanzó a sí mismo a su nuevo destino.

Aterrizó con gran fuerza al planeta principal. Miro a su alrededor, a comparación con los planetoides de la galaxia anterior, el planeta donde se encontraba ahora era enorme; era un área verde formada en una colina, había unos cuantos árboles y una hermosa cascada. Una abeja soldado pasa y saluda a Mario.

-Bienvenido al Reino de las Abejas. Nuestra Reina gobierna esta tierra – Mario le responde con la misma cortesía.

Notó en lo alto de la colina una gran moneda dorada con el símbolo '?'. Subió por la colina y tomo la moneda, debajo de él había aparecido un hongo con rayas amarillas y cafés. Mario comió el hongo y se transformó.

Sus overoles cambiaron a los mismos colores del champiñón, tenía puesto un casco café con antenitas, además notó que tenía alas y un aguijón. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en el agua, se había convertido en una abeja. Era **Mario Abeja.**

Mario se fue por el camino que estaba detrás de la cascada, derrota a unos insectos voladores que lo perseguían y luego se mete por un tronco. Siguiendo por el camino de la miel, encontró un Anillo Estelar y lo usa. Arribo a un planeta con mucha agua y enemigos, los cuales aplasta fácilmente.

Usando un tallo de flor, salió volando encima de las flores y esquivando los chorros de agua, ya que si el agua lo tocaba perdería su trasformación y usa otro Anillo Estelar.

Finalmente llegó al planeta de la Abeja Reina, aterrizó en la parte inferior del planeta. Mario escaló por el camino de la miel y estaba ahora frente a frente con la Abeja Reina. La monarca era enorme comparada con las otras abejas.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto - ¿Eres doctor? No importa. Estamos en el mayor predicamento y requerimos asistencia. La más molesta comezón plaga todo mi ser. ¡Debe detenerse! ¡Por favor encuentra la fuente ahora mismo!

Mario asintió y voló hacia la reina y se posó en ella. Descubrió la fuente de su comezón: Fragmentos de Estrella. Recorrió el cuerpo de la Abeja Reina juntándolos trozos en el camino.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! Que rico se siente – Mario hace como que no escucho ese último comentario tan… ambiguo. Después de juntar los fragmentos, un Anillo Estelar aparece.

-¡Mil gracias! Has demostrado mucha valentía, Abeja Nueva. Confío en que puedo contar contigo en el futuro. – dijo la reina mientras Mario se mete dentro del anillo estelar y sale disparado. Aterrizó en la cima de un árbol, pero no esperaba que se iba a encontrar con…

-¡AAAAAYYYYYYY! ¡UNA ABEJA!

Gritó un Toad de color rojo, que tenía apariencia de explorador. Estaba acompañado de cuatro Toad. Uno era azul y llevaba gafas, otro era púrpura y llevaba en su hombro un bolso de correos, el que seguía era verde y tenía un pico para cavar, el último era amarillo y se encontraba dormido. Después de la conmoción

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tú…Mario? ¡Sí, eres tú! – lloró de felicidad – Nosotros también escapamos del castillo de Peach. Pensamos que Bowser nos atraparía, y luego perdimos a **Luigi**...

¡Mama mía! Había olvidado por completo a su hermano, le preguntó al Toad si recordaba donde perdieron a Luigi

-Lo siento Mario – el plomero se le notaba bastante decaído, pero conoce a su hermano y aunque sabe que es un poco cobarde, sabe que puede cuidarse solo. Como aquella vez que Luigi lo salvó de King Boo cuando lo atrapo en una pintura.

-Me acordé de algo. Encontramos una Power Star en el camino. Estoy seguro que la necesitas, así que tómala.

Toad Rojo sacó la Power Star de su mochila y se la dio a Mario.

La estrella brillo con su hermoso resplandor, y tele transporto a Mario y los Toad fuera de la galaxia de las abejas.

Mario llegó solo al observatorio, por alguna extraña razón. Se iba a buscar a los Toad cuando escuchó un murmullo. Era Rosalina

-¿Mario? – dijo felizmente - ¿Tu nombre es Mario, verdad? – ahora que lo mencionaba, había olvidado decirle su nombre a Rosalina, pero… ¿entonces quien se lo había dicho? – Eso fue lo que escuche de un amigo tuyo que acaba de llegar. Te esta esperando en el estacionamiento. Creo que tienen algo que decirte, así que date prisa.

Mario asintió y se apuro a ir al estacionamiento. Mientras tanto, Rosalina se encontraba a sí misma repitiendo el nombre del plomero a sí misma.

-Mario… Que bien suena

En el estacionamiento, ahí se encontraban Toad Rojo, Verde y Azul, junto con varios Destellos. Verde, Azul y los Destellos estaban construyendo algo. Había herramientas tiradas por todas partes.

-¡Mario! – dijo Rojo – De alguna forma nosotros también llegamos aquí. Te ayudaremos a conseguir Power Star y salvar a la princesa Peach. Puedes contar con nosotros. Estamos en esto juntos. Déjanoslo a nosotros.

Verde tomó a Mario donde estaban trabajando los Destellos.

-Los Destellos van a construirnos una nave espacial. Cuando este terminada, vayamos a vamos Power Star y a la princesa Peach. ¿Qué tipo de nave será? Ya no puedo esperar

Mario dejo a los Toad en manos de los Destellos e iba en camino hacia otra galaxia cuando Azul lo detuvo. Toad Azul no parecía estar cómodo. Casi como si sospechara de algo.

-Supongo que este lugar es como una especie de observatorio móvil controlado por esa dama Rosalina – dijo - . ¿Pero quien es ella en realidad? ¿Será….una bruja? Nooo, eso es ridículo… ¿cierto?

Mario tranquilizo al Toad acariciándolo en la cabeza. Es verdad que no sabe mucho de Rosalina, pero sabe que no tiene malas intenciones. Algo en sus ojos le decía eso.

Se dirigió al Mirador, el único domo disponible. Vio que Amarillo estaba dormido en un campo de flores. Los Destellos lo observaban curiosamente. Fue cuando otro Toad, esta vez Púrpura, lo detiene… otra vez.

-¡Mario! Había olvidado entregarte esto – de su bolsa había sacado un sobre Tenía bordes rosas y corazones estampados. – Es una carta de la princesa Peach, me la entregó antes de escapar del castillo.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Peach, Mario abrió el sobre, contenía una carta. Mario leyó la carta.

_Querido Mario:_

_En este momento me encuentro en un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí. Pero no tengo miedo porque se que vendrás a salvarme, como siempre lo has hecho. Peach te desea toda la suerte del universo._

Incluso estando cautiva, Peach aún piensa en el bienestar de Mario. Trato de contener la emoción. Había mucha gente que confiaba en él. Peach, Lugi, Rosalina, los Toad y los Destellos. No les iba a fallar.

Con una determinación más grande que nunca, Mario vuelve a la aventura.


	5. Huevos revueltos con miel

Super Mario Galaxy: La novela

**Super Mario Galaxy: La novela**

**Capítulo ****5: Huevos revueltos con miel**

_En algún lugar del espacio_

Cientos, tal vez miles de naves se encontraban concentradas en un sólo lugar. Estaban vigilando el castillo de la Princesa Peach. El castillo se había convertido en el portal que llevaba la base de operaciones principal de Bowser.

Dentro del espacio conectado del castillo, las tropas del Rey Koopa trabajaban arduamente, sin descanso y con un salario que es menor a lo que gana un indocumentado en territorio estadounidense. Estaban construyendo algo grande.

Mientras tanto, el grandioso líder se encontraba en sus aposentos observando en su monitor la más reciente victoria de mortal enemigo Mario en la galaxia de las abejas. Su enojo era tan grande que rompió la copa que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Aún sigue vivo! – rugió - ¡Lo tire en el vacío del espacio y aún sigue con vida! ¡Ese Mario, siempre frustrando mis grandiosos planes! – la pantalla cambia mostrando un Hammer Bro, un soldado élite del ejército de Bowser.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer mi Señor? El ya ha conseguido 3 estrellas e incluso derrotó a la Planta Dino-Piraña. Al paso que va tendrá el poder suficiente para llegar al área donde el príncipe resguarda la Grand Star – dijo el Hammer Bro.

-¿Quiénes de nuestras tropas se encuentran cerca de donde esta Mario?

-Creo que el **Magmapulpo **esta en la galaxia Ovoestrella. También recuerdo que el clan de los Escarabajos era el encargado de conquistar la galaxia de las abejas.

-Diles que ataquen ahora. Haremos un doble golpe, así Mario no sabrá que lo golpeo. También avísale a Jr. que se apure en terminar su arma.

-¡Sí señor! – corta la transmisión. Bowser se levanta de su trono de mármol y sale a su balcón.

-No dejaré que arruine mi gran plan esta vez Mario. No te lo permitiré, no esta vez. Porque ahora es el comienzo – decía mientras contemplaba un gran cuerpo celeste incompleto – de una nueva era

Galaxia del Surf

Mario giró en una curva peligrosa, por poco se cae de la pista de agua. Estaba compitiendo en una cosa llamada "Manta Surf", y como el nombre lo dice, surfeaba sobre una manta raya en una pista de agua que flotaba en el cielo.

Si, una pista de agua que flotaba suspendida en el cielo.

De cualquier forma, Mario

Galaxia Ovoestrella

Mario aterriza en el mismo planeta de siempre. Nota un Anillo Estelar que no estaba antes ahí, encima de la casa. or medio de un tubo naranja que no había visto antes, llega al techo de la casa y usa el anillo estelar para llegar a un pequeño planetoide que parecía una mini-playa.

Minutos después de caminar alrededor del pequeño planeta, encontró otro anillo y lo usa. Mientras volaba, se fijó en donde iba a aterrizar; en una de las naves de Bowser. ¿Qué hacía una nave de Bowser en la galaxia Ovoestrella? Eso lo descubriría pronto. Además esta sería una buena oportunidad para darle un golpe fuerte al ejército del Rey Koopa.

Al aterrizar, nota otra nave con un anillo estelar atrapado en un cristal. Luego, enemigos con cara de pulpo aparecieron y empezaron a dispararle cocos a Mario. El plomero los esquiva fácilmente y después les regresa sus ataques con un giro estelar, haciéndoles probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. Un nuevo camino apareció y Mario lo atraviesa para liberar el anillo estelar. Se lanzó a si mismo y aterriza en un planeta de considerable tamaño. por alguna razón, Mario sentía demasiado calor.

Al aterrizar, un Destello lo estaba esperando.

-Ten cuidado Mario, siento una gran presencia maligna adelante - dijo asustado.

Mario camina por el planeta hasta llegar a una piscina de lava. El suelo comenzó a temblar y un gran pulpo rojo emergio de la lava. Mario estaba listo para pelear. La bestia, que era conocida como el **Magmapulpo**, escupe un coco hacia nuestro héroe. Mario le responde con su ataque de giro que le regresa el ataque y lo golpea en la cabeza. El molusco se enfado y empieza a disparar fuego y rocas en llamas, el plomero esquiva todo lo que le lanza y le devuelve otro coco, que esta vez golpea al Magmapulpo tan fuerte que se le cae su corona. Ahora si estaba furioso, humo le salia de la cabeza; le dispara otro coco a Mario y este se lo regresa otra vez. En un giro inesperado, el pulpo le devuelve el ataque, y asi estuvieron un buen rato regresandose el mismo coco, como si fuera un juego de pin pon.

Cualquier parecido que tenga esta escena con The Legend of Zelda es mera coincidencia.

Finalmente el Magmapulpo no pudo regresar el ataque, y colapsa en la piscina de lava derrotado. La power star sale de la piscina de lava. Mario toma la estrella y estaba listo para irse a otra galaxia cuando escucha que lo llaman.

-¡Mario!

Voltea y ve que quien lo llamaba, o mas bien quienes lo llamaban, era el grupo de Toads que había salvado. Estaban abordo de una nave espacial en forma de champiñon, la **Champinave**. Mario juzga por la cara de ansiedad de los Toad que algo había pasado.

-¡Tenemos problemas! ¡El reino de las abejas fue invadido! Tienes que venir con nosotros, te llevaremos - Mario asiente y aborda la nave - Y otra cosa, nos puedes llamar de ahora en adelante el **Escuadrón Toad**.

Ese nombre parecía sacado de un programa super sentai o algo así. Como sea...Viajando a la velocidad de la luz, Mario y sus amigos se dirigen al reino de las abejas.

Galaxia Reino de las Abejas

Tal y como lo habían dicho los Toads, las abejas eran invadidas por sus vecinos los escarabajos. Las armas de las abejas no lograban penetrar la coraza de los escarabajos. No tenían oportunidad.

Mario y el Escuadrón Toad aterrizan cerca de la torra del molino, el allí ve como un par de escarabajos tenían a su merced a un grupo de abejas. Mario baja de la nave y aplasta a los insectos fácilmente con un sentón. Uno de los escarabajos tenía una estrella en sus manos, Mario la toma y la guarda. Uno de las abejas se acerca a Mario y le dice:

-Gracias por salvarnos. Tienes que ver a nuestra Reina.

Mario accede a su petición, y después de aplastar más insectos y tomar un hongo de abeja para transformarse en Mario Abeja, llega con la Reina Abeja que estaba refugiándose detrás de una cascada.

-Que bueno que llegas abeja nueva ¿Podrías encargarte de los vecinos por nosotros?

Un anillo estelar apareció y Mario lo usa para llegar a un planetoide con un gran árbol en medio. Repentinamente apareció el **Rey Escarabajo**, que era de color verde a diferecia de sus seguidores de color púrpura, y la batalla comienza.

Aparte del tamaño, no había mucha diferencia entre el Rey Escarabajo y sus súbditos, la forma de deshacerse de él era la misma: dándole sentones en el caparazones. Mario vuela sobre el insecto y da el primer golpe. El escarabajo se enfada y saca su as en la manga, le brotaron alas en su espalda y empieza a volar alrededor del árbol dejando bombas en su camino. Mario las esquiva fácilmente, vuela de nuevo sobre la espalda del escarabajo y le da otro senton. El Rey Escarabajo se puso rojo de furia, literalmente, ahora volaba más rápido. Mario no podía seguirle el paso, entonces vio una flor gigante y se le ocurrió un plan. Mario espera pacientemente cerca de la flor, tenía que ser preciso. Luego, en el instante en que el Rey Escarabajo aparece detrás del árbol, Mario hace piruetas usando el tallo de la flor y salta; ahora estaba encima del insecto gigante. Hace un giro estelar rápidamente para después dar el golpe de gracia. El Rey Escarabajo fue fumigado. Mario toma merecidamente su recompensa, una estrella más y vuela devuelta al observatorio.

Cuando llega, el Destello negro lo esperaba.

-¡Muy buen trabajo el que hiciste en las galaxias Ovoestrella y Reino de las Abejas, te felicito Mario! Te tengo muy buenas noticias, detectamos el origen de los ataques - saca un mapa de la galaxia mostrando la base enemiga -. Tengo un mal presentimiento Mario, temo que esten usando una Grand Star con propósitos malignos.

Esto solo puede significar que Koopa estaba cerca. Mario salta al Anillo Estelar y sale disparado, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Si ya se que no salian Hammer Bro en Mario Galaxy, pero deberían salir porque son geniales y tienen un tema chido en super mario bros tres owó

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	6. La Luna del Megatripode

SUPER MARIO GALAXY: La novelización

**SUPER MARIO GALAXY: La novela**

Capítulo 6: La Luna del Megatripode

Mientras Mario volaba por el espacio, pudo divisar dos pequeños planetas. Uno era un planeta hueco con un agujero negro en su interior, algo que ya estaba acostumbrado ver. El segundo planeta parecía tener un aspecto metálico.

Mario aterriza en el planeta hueco. Había silenco... Demasiado silencio. Caminaba hacia el norte cuando ve un anillo estelar encerrado en domo. Detrás de la jaula había un grupo de Goombas con armadura. Los guardias corrieron para embestir a Mario con sus cascos, pero fueron burlados por unas simples maromas y saltos en sus cabezas. Sin embargo, sus cascos los protegieron de los pies de Mario y no fueron aplastados. Mario decide entonces usar su ataque de giro. Los Goombas tratan de embestir al plomero de nuevo y en su lugar se encontraron con los puños giratorios de Mario.

Después de deshacerse de los Goombas, Mario sigue explorando el planeta hasta que se encuentra con un disparador de Bullet Bill. Un Bullet Bill es disparado del arma y empieza a perseguir a Mario. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba a donde corriera, el Bullet Bill lo seguía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, si podía hacer que el Bullet Bill golpeara el domo donde esta el anillo, quizas lo destruiría. Mario corre alejándose lo suficientemente de la gran bala para que lo siguiera, para después dar un salto sobre el domo para que el Bullet Bill se estrellara con éste y explotara en un hermoso espectáculo de luz, humo y rocas; dejando el anillo estelar libre.

Mario salta dentro del anillo y sale disparado hacia el planetoide mayor, donde fue recibido por una pequeña aeronave Koopa. Bailando arriba de ésta estaba un ya viejo conocido, el hijo de Bowser, Bowser Jr.

-¡Jua jua jua! Conseguiste llegar hasta aquí – carcajeo – Pero nisiquiera necesitare la ayuda de mi papi para deshacerme de ti. ¡Adelante **Megatripode**, destrúyelo con el poder de tu **Grand Star**.

Y con eso Jr. dejo a Mario con su arma, el Megatripode. Tenía apariencia de araña, aunque solo tenía tres pies y medía como sesenta metros de alto.

El Megatripode trata de aplastar a Mario con sus enormes pies. Sin la intención de convertirse en papilla, Mario sube por una de las piernas del robot, causando que se activara la alarme y que fuera atacado por mas Bullet Bill. Después de encargarse de las balas, Mario alcanza la cabeza del gigante y una vez más era atacado por Bullet Bill.

Al tope de la cabeza del Megatripode, había otro domo rodeado por una barda, donde se encontraba la Grand Star. Mario hace de nuevo el truco que hizo antes y destruye la barda usando un Bullet Bill que lo perseguía.

Sin embargo, no había terminado. La destrucción de la barda activo otra alarma y el domo era rodeado por una nueva barda de alambres que rotaba. Mario hizo que otro Bullet Bill se estrellara contra la barda, pero sólo destruyo una sección que rápidamente era reemplazada. Con la barda rotando, era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Trataba en vano que las balas explotarán contra el domo, pero estas o se estrellaban entre sí o sólo destruían una sección que fácilmente era reemplazada.

Había sólo una cosa que podía hacer, saltar sobre la barda.

Mario se queda parado en la base de la cabeza del robot, casi al tope de las piernas. Como se esperaba, un Bullet Bill lo perseguía. Salto sobre la cerca de acero, y la bala finalmente dio contra el domo en una poderosa explosión, liberando la Grand Star.

Sin la energía de la Grand Star, el Megatripode se sobrecaliente y explota.

Mario estaba exhausto después de la batalla. Tomó la Grand Star y vuelve al Observatorio.

La Grand Star trajo a Mario de vuelta al Observatorio en una sola pieza. Aterrizó enfrente del orbe brillante y se catapulta hacia su interior. El orbe reaccione, expandiéndose marginalmente y cambiando de un naranja oscuro a un brillante amarillo. Con este nuevo cambio en el orbe, una parte del observatorio es iluminada nuevamente. Otra bóveda al noroeste del Mirador estaba ahora a la vista.

-Esa bola de fuego representa el poder del observatorio – dice Rosalina a Mario – Lo llamamos 'el faro'. Cada vez que recuperes una Grand Star, un poco de poder estelar será restaurado, y el faro crecerá. El Observatorio del Cometa puede usar ese poder para volar a través del universo. Una vez que la energía sea restaurada, podremos volar incluso hasta el **Centro del Universo**.-

-¡Una nueva bóveda ha sido revelada! – dice felizmente el Destello Negro – La nueva bóveda se llama 'la Fuenta'. Es en verdad relajante.

-Me parece que tus amigos ya van en camino hacia una nueva galaxia – dice Rosalina, refiriéndose al Escuadrón Toad.

Mario no iba a dejar que los Toad lo dejarán atrás y se dirige a la Fuente.


	7. Space Junk Galaxy

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.**

**SUPER MARIO GALAXY: La novela**

**Capítulo 7: Space Junk Galaxy. El camino de estrellas.**

Antes de haber partido a la siguiente galaxia, Mario habló con los Toad anteriormente preguntándoles sobre la nave en que viajaban. Le habían dicho que los Destellos le ayudaron a construirla para así poder ayudar a Mario en su aventura, se habían nombrado a sí mismos **Escuadrón Toad **e incluso el Toad Rojo se autonombró a como líder, aunque lo dijo algo tembloroso, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Mientras que el Toad Rojo era el líder, el Azul era el intelectual que se encargaba de trazar sus planes, el Verde era investigador de campo y el Amarillo… No molestaba a los otros mientras dormía, de acuerdo a sus palabras. De cualquier forma, era bueno contar con cualquier tipo de ayuda. El Toad Azul también le había comentado algo que no podía eliminarlo de su mente.

–No confío en esa persona Rosalina.

Era cierto que Rosalina era una mujer muy misteriosa. Vivía en una nave espacial siendo la madre adoptiva de los Destellos. Cómo y porqué llego al Observatorio eran las mayores incógnitas. Aún así, Mario pensó que Rosalina no tenía malas intenciones, incluso si las tuviera sería irrelevante porque para él lo más importante era encontrar a Peach.

El siguiente domo era el de la fuente. El exterior de éste estaba formado por paredes blancas y corrientes de agua salían de los lados. El interior tenía tejas azules y el agua corría a través de unos pequeños canales, el lugar parecía relajante. En el centro estaba la Estrella Imán, la usó para ver el mapa galáctico. Solo había una galaxia disponible al alcance, para llegar a las otras galaxias necesitaría de más Power Stars.

Sin darle más rodeos, Mario eligió su siguiente destino: **Space Junk Galaxy **(Galaxia Nebulosa).

Mario observó el panorama a su alrededor: el espacio desolado estaba lleno de basura espacial como rocas, polvo y otros materiales inservibles pero esto le daba una atmósfera placentera, podría decir incluso hermosa. Mario tenía que proteger lugares cómo este antes de que los convierta en un infierno como su hogar.

Avanzo al siguiente planeta en forma de prisa usando la estrella imán para luego continuar por pequeño campo de asteroides, usando nueva mente la estrella imán. Al parecer este lugar tenía muchas estrellas imanes. Cuando cruzó por el campo de asteroides vio una roca en forma de L, que hizo que le hizo pensar en su hermano Luigi. Aterrizó cerca de tres orbes de cristal donde tuvo que reunir los trozos de un Anillo Estellar mientras era perseguido por una esfera eléctrica. Cuando terminó de reunir las piezas, usó el Anillo Estellar.

Pasó volando cerca de un planeta de cristal para luego llegar a una nave espacial vieja que se veía que no la usaban en mucho tiempo. Cruzó por otro pequeño campo de asteroides usando las estrellas azules, llegando a un planeta en forma de torre en forma de "T".

En éste lo esperaban unas arañas saltarinas que sin ningún problema derrotó. En la cima encontró al Escuadrón Toad encerrados en cristal, como en el ataque al castillo. Usó su giro estelar para sacarlos de su prisión, y al terminar de hacerlo llegó el Toad Rojo en la Champinave, al parecer el valiente líder había escapado a la menor señal de peligro. Parece que este equipo aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer.

Usando el Anillo Estelar que estaba arriba de la nave, Mario llegó a una zona en donde había muchas plataformas flotando aleatoriamente, pero cuando se movían estas se ensamblaban para formar un camino. Vio junto a la basura espacial 5 estrellas de plata, Mario atravesó los caminos que las plataformas cósmicas le mostraron para juntar las estrellas, al juntarlas estar formaron una Power Star. Misión Cumplida.

Mario volvió a la fuente y notó que una nueva galaxia se había abierto, pero el nombre le indicaba que esta galaxia no iba a ser tan pacífica como las galaxias que había visitado. El nombre de su siguiente destino era: **Battlerock Galaxy** (Galaxia del Peñasco Indómito).


	8. Battlerock Galaxy Fortaleza Descomunal

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.**

**SUPER MARIO GALAXY: La novela**

**Capítulo 8: Battlerock Galaxy. Fortaleza descomunal**

Con velocidad más rápida que la de la luz, Mario llego a **Battlerock Galaxy**. Aterrizó en una especie de platillo volador gris, el diseño era parecido al que estuvo en el ataque del castillo de Peach, aunque más compacto. Más adelante vio una imponente montaña con muchas estructuras metálicas a su alrededor, el complejo en sí orbitaba encima de un planeta gigante de color marrón. No tenías que ser un genio para saber que ésta era uno de los fuertes de Bowser, pero le sorprendió ver que en tan poco tiempo que el Rey de los Koopas hubiera construido una fortaleza tan descomunal como ésta en tan poco tiempo. Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para retrasar cualquier plan que tenga entre manos, o mejor dicho, garras.

Cuando se dispuso a proceder con su plan, una voz chillona y metálica lo interrumpió.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!

Vio que se trataba de una especie de robot que tenía su misma altura, sus brazos terminaban en pinzas y llevaba una escoba que terminaba en un magneto que tenía a su alrededor mucha basura metálica; y en lugar de ojos tenía una especie de medidores, y detrás de su cabeza había un engrane gigante.

—¡Sabes lo difícil que es mantener limpia una fortaleza maligna y luego vienes tú a ensuciarla con tus overoles polvorientos!

Pero si los había lavado antes de venir al festival… Luego recordó que se ensuciaron del polvo espacial cuando exploró la Galaxia Nebulosa. El plomero pide disculpas.

—Espero así sea. No me pagan bien por hacer este trabajo. Quizás debería explotar con bombas… — ignorando las quejas del robot, Mario preguntó dónde podía encontrar esas bombas de las que habla.

—¿Quieres ayudarme con la basura? ¡Gracias! La Bob-ombas las puedes encontrar en el reactor principal de la fortaleza, para llegar tienes que…

Después de que terminó de darle las indicaciones, se despidió y se fue saltando. Llegando a otro grupo de platillos voladores, vio trozos de una estrella imán y se dispuso a reunirlos. Unos Goombas con casco lo molestaron, pero no fueron ningún problema. Usó la nueva estrella azul que había terminado de armar para alcanzar un Anillo Estelar y luego salió disparado de este para aterrizar en un nuevo disco, éste tenía unas esferas a su alrededor y una gran tornillo en medio. Se subió en cima del tornillo y luego, usando el poder el giro estelar, lo insertó. Esto hizo que se encendiera el platillo volador y empezara a moverse, pero al mismo tiempo activó una alarma en la fortaleza porque luego de ésta empezaron a salir unos enormes cañones que empezaron a dispararle. Además de que las esferas se encendieron y se electrificación, y rodeaban el platillo.

La plataforma se movió directamente a la zona de fuego de los cañones, Mario hizo todo lo posible por esquivar las balas de cañón, así como evitar las esferas eléctricas que rodeaban el platillo. Más adelante lo obstaculizaban unas bardas eléctrica que ya era mucha más presión para nuestro héroe, afortunadamente todo esto acabo cuando salió de la zona de tiroteo.

Voló nuevamente con la ayuda del Anillo Estelar para ir por detrás de la fortaleza hasta llegar en una zona donde había esferas con púas flotando, había algunas estrellas imán también y al final otro Anillo Estelar. Mario usó el "cursos" para apuntar a una de las esferas y dispararla un Trozo de Estrella, éste truco lo aprendió del consejero de Rosalina. En el momento en el que trozo de estrella toco la esfera, ésta exploto. Se encontraba en un campo minado, un movimiento en falso y su juego terminaría.

Se armó de agallas para cruzar el campo minado con mucho cuidado, procediendo lento pero seguro. El camino cada vez se hacía más estrecho pero no se iba a rendir, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar. Sin embargo Mario no se había dado cuenta que un Bullet Bill del tipo que rastrea lo había seguido, obviamente la esquivo pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que la bala iba a impactar en una de las minas. ¡Toda la zona iba a explotar! Avanzó lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzar el Anillo Estelar y salir volando, dejando la explosión atrás de él.

Estaba ahora en la entrada del corazón del fuerte, la entrada estaba bloqueada por otra barrera eléctrica y un par de criaturas rojas en forma de trompo y con una púa en la cabeza. Sería de mucha utilidad tener sus zapatos para éste tipos de enemigo, pero aún tenía su giro estelar. Retó a los trompos, se atacaban usando ataques de giro pero ninguno de los combatientes lograban dañarse. Mario no podía dañar a los trompos por el material resistente del que estaban hechos, no les hizo ni siquiera una pequeña abolladura, en cambio los trompos no dañaban a Mario cuando lo atacaban. Parecía que lo hacían a propósito, la pregunta era porque. Se siguió preguntándose eso mientras rechazaba los ataques, entonces se dio cuenta. Los trompos intentaban empujarlo hacia la cerca eléctrica. Les iba a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina. Esquivó sus ataques y los empujó él mismo a la barrera de rayos, hicieron cortocircuito y explotaron, eliminando también el último obstáculo que le impedía entrar, que lo hizo sin chistar.

El interior de la fortaleza rocosa era mucho más metal que roca. De acuerdo con el robot de limpieza, éste era el reactor principal que alimentaba todo el complejo. Empezó a buscar la fuente de poder ya que planeaba usar las Bob-ombas para hacer volar todo. No encontró nada hasta que vio arriba, una imagen cruel. La fortaleza estaba siendo energizada por un Destello congelado y suspendido en el aire. Ahora también tenía que salvarlo.

En medio de la sala había un cañón encerrado en una jaula, quizás si se disparaba a sí mismo contra el Destello lo liberaría de su prisión. Percibió el lugar de donde salían las Bob-ombas, era una placa cuadrada con el dibujo de una bomba. Cuando se acercó, inmediatamente se abrió y sacó un explosivo que usó para destruir la jaula. Iba a introducirse dentro del cañón pero notó que las Bob-ombas no dejaban salir… Incluso algunas le habían salido pies y empezaron a perseguirlo. Las bombas vivientes comenzaban a destellar, iban a detonar en cualquier momento. Se apuró a meterse dentro del cañón, todavía tenía que salvar al Destello. Se disparó hacia el Destello, rompiendo el cristal que lo aprisionaba… Pero no se esperaba que en esa fracción de segundo en el que lo libero el Destello se transformaría en un Anillo Estelar, que luego lo detono fuera de la fortaleza por una ventila de escape. Mientras volaba miró hacia atrás, las bombas estaban de un color rojo brillante… Mario volteó al frente, sin mirar hacia atrás. No volteó cuando su rostro impacto el cristal y el metal, no volteó cuando escucho los estruendos, no volteó cuando el olor a humo lleno sus pulmones. No volteó nunca para ver lo que había hecho, ni una sola vez.

La fortaleza de roca había sido destruida, pero aún no encontraba la Power Star. Contempló sus alrededores, estaba en una especie de ring de pelea, con todo y jaula eléctrica. Finalmente el jefe iba a dar la cara. Mario estaba listo.

De los cielos apareció el jefe, el Rey Trompo. Era una versión gigante de los trompos con los que había luchado antes, pero su cabeza era totalmente plana, estaba cubierto de navajas doradas y era de un color negro. Miró fijamente sus amarillos ojos robóticos, esperando que hiciera el primer ataque. Y lo hizo.

El trompo gigante giró directamente hacia Mario, pero éste salto encima de él y le propinó uno de sus clásicos pisotones. Sin embargo, esto no le hizo ningún daño, solo causó que retrajera sus cuchillas. Entonces pensó en usar la jaula eléctrica como lo hizo anteriormente. El italiano hizo su ataque de giro, no obstante el juguete gigante brincó por difícil que parezca y intentó aplastarlo, afortunadamente Mario evade el ataque saltando hacia atrás. Aunque falló en su intento de aplastamiento, el Rey Trompo había llamado mini trompos de color amarillo, además de sacar a relucir nuevamente sus peligrosos filos.

Los mini trompos eran débiles, fácilmente destruibles. Pero lo que les faltaba en fuerza lo compensaban en números. Eran demasiados ataques en todas las direcciones posibles, sumándole también que tenía que huir también del Rey Trompo. En ese momento lo habían acorralado contra la cerca eléctrica, no había por donde escapar, excepto hacia arriba. Mario salto y nuevamente pisoteó al trompo. Nuevamente intento hacerle su ataque de giro, pero una vez más lo evadió brincando, lo cual lo esperaba. En el momento en el que el Rey Trompo había llegado al punto más alto que le permitió su brinco, Mario se agachó y luego dio varias volteretas hacia atrás, en el aire no lo iba a esquivar. Mandó directamente al líder trompo en contra la jaula de electricidad, y éste explotó liberando finalmente la Power Star, los mini trompos también explotaron con la derrota su amo. Había triunfado, pero él precio fue muy alto.

Otra vez Mario se vio tentado en mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía quizás perdería la voluntad de seguir adelante, y eso era lo que menos podía hacer. Luego sintió que algo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, era el Destello que le daba el poder de hacer el giro estelar. Aunque el pequeño no podía hablar, sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle. El simplemente asintió y dejó que entrara en su cuerpo, luego usó la Power Star para regresar al Observatorio.

* * *

Notas: Obviamente no pasó así tan dramáticamente en el juego, pero hey a mi me gusta :D Espero a ustedes también. Debo aclarar también que el capítulo toma elementos de las tres misiones principales del nivel, y de la (odiosa) misión secreta con el robot.

Y bueno, nos vemos cuando las estrellas estén en posición.


End file.
